Just a Little Selfish
by Hikari Ryu
Summary: I venture just a step further than you. Not very far, just out of reach. I wouldn't want to lose you. This is only a little game to me. What is it to you? Will you chase me blue-eyed cheetah? Do you want me Seto? SxYY


You got it. A Christmas fic in July. Yes, call me eccentric if you want but hey, I just got back from China with a good idea for a mini fic. And seeing a fanart too. Lol, knowing me though, I may not ever finish it. Oh and there will probably be mistakes in my writing, forgive me, it's my birthday in three days.

Yugioh doesn't belong to me because Seto's always hidden under trenchcoats. Believe me, he wouldn't be if I owned ygo.

Forgive me, I'm rusty at writing right now because school got out a while ago.

            I can't sit still anymore. These little facts that surround us are so obvious yet no one else notices them. It's almost as if I was the creator of these hints! Only I know. Or am I just losing my mind? Why is everyone so blind!? Even you…you're the one who can see the least. For a while now, I've known that our rivalry goes much further than just beating each other at a simple duel. It goes much, much further than just that. I can sense it every time we duel. Even at the beginning, I can feel your amplified emotions… You simply push me to my very limits. And I. I know I do the same to you too. As we duel more and more, I feel that my luck is being drained. You come closer to winning every time. Of course, I wouldn't care, but it thrills me. The thought of facing a stronger you knowing it was me who made you stronger.

            Maybe I'm just being weird of course…at the very least, obsessive. I can't help but think of you. In our last duel I barely won. I thought I was finished but once again, my dwindling bit of luck saved me. And those words stick in my mind and won't go away.

            "I am so excited. I am thrillingly excited. Yuugi, I have this feeling every time I duel with you. When fighting with you, my spirit and physical strength are pushed to the limit that would lead out my potentiality...Your existence makes me excited…and thrills me."

            Did you not say those words yourself? Seto, you've completely taken over my mind. I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried and tried to will you out of my mind but it only makes your presence stronger. Did you know you're like some kind of drug? Ra, you're like some intangible dream that torments me so. It's not like I'm missing anything in my life either. So why am I always thinking of you? Is this situation as hopeless as it seems? And you have such an enigmatic mind. You put on that cold façade to fool everyone. I can see through it and you're definitely a nice person.

            As I sit here on the windowsill, it is currently snowing outside. All the bare trees are covered with the icy dust that makes even the dullest city a magical white wonderland. I can see the warm glow from lights in the shops downtown. Kyoto must be beautiful with all those ancient temples buried under the snow. Yugi's taken me there once. It somewhat reminds me of my past. I can feel the calming presence of spiritual belief within the temples. Christmas is coming soon too. I wonder what Yugi has planned. Come to think of it, I wonder what Seto has planned. Probably something fun with Mokuba.

            Why am I suddenly bothered by that? Well, I have nothing to do with this frustration. I should spend it on something constructive. Hmmm, Yugi did mention something about a 'Christmas tree'. I've seen them before. There never was anything like Christmas in Egypt. I'm fascinated with the holidays of the modern world. It's quite interesting how much humans have changed over three thousand years. Really, I mean, where did they come up with Halloween? I've read about it but I don't remember much. Oh, Yugi's already got decorations but…no tree. Does that mean I'll have to buy one? It seems awfully silly if I had to carry one around. I can't drive a car…well, technically, I could but I don't have a license nor do I know traffic rules. Yugi's out with his friends today and Grandpa, I'm not sure. My other self did tell me to get a tree if I had time.

            I looked around the room. There it was. Yugi had left me some money. And a white slip of paper. It only contained directions to a store. Presumably for trees. And I set off.

            Okay, follow the main street to… And then turn left….right… I kept walking. People are giving me weird looks. I wonder why. I look normal enough to me. Yugi's leather top, his collar, pants and a few buckles here and there. Er, is that illegal or something? Yugi blends in well enough… I'll just ignore them and keep walking. I passed a couple more blocks and less people looked at me. Am I really that interesting!? Ah, that must be the shop. I can see a fence full of pines…and people. Wait. A really tall person is there and a littler person next to him. Oh god, no….don't tell me it's…

            "Are you sure you want that one, Mokuba?" 

…It's Kaiba.

Five minutes have passed since I last moved a muscle. This couldn't get any more embarrassing. And to make things worse, this blush won't leave my face either. Wait. Where is Kaiba? Oh no…The door is opening. And I can't move. Please, any gods that are listening, don't let it be Kaiba! I sweatdropped. And sure enough, the brunette appeared in front of me. He seemed shocked at first, seeing me, his rival standing right in his path. Mokuba was delighted to see me. The younger brother seemed to have developed a liking for Yugi and him. Now, my rival on the other hand just eyed me from head to toe. My blush got impossibly darker. Mokuba hugged me and finally I was able to say something.

            "I…uh..uh was ..just…" He cut me off.

            "You're wearing awfully little to be walking around when it's snowing." He was right. I could only look away. And mumble something about not being able to feel the cold. I'm sure no one could understand what I said. I snuck another look at him. His attention was now focused on the approaching white limousine, not me. It pulled to a stop in front of the curb and Mokuba bounced in. Kaiba entered more gracefully. His face was unreadable. The vehicle started moving. I turned to go into the store.

            "Yugi…" It was Kaiba. What did he want at a bloody time like this? I turned back around only to be hit in the face by a large, not to mention, heavy piece of fabric. …It's his coat. I looked at the leaving CEO.

            "Dress properly or you'll attract too much attention." What? What was that supposed to mean? God, even his thoughts are too incomprehensible to be categorized as riddles.

            I looked at the white coat he left in my hands. It was Seto's. I now had Seto's coat. He gave it to me because it looked like I was cold. That certainly explained a lot then. Everyone on the streets had coats on. An I was only in a … sleeveless top. Thank you Seto. I slipped on the many sizes too large coat and entered the store selling trees. Yugi wanted one that would fit in the shop. That shouldn't be too hard to find…

…Wrong. There are so many different trees that I can decide which one to pick. This is soooo problematic. Well. I have to find a solution to this… Can't go wrong with a very green one can we? I told the shop owner I'd take the tree in front of me. It was paid for and I left. Ok, next problem to tackle. How the hell do I carry this thing and not be seen as a lunatic? I suppose I could drag it. Yes, drag it. I don't think that's TOO abnormal.

            Too bad I realized my mistake when I got back to the shop. First, most of the needles had fallen off the side touching the sidewalk. And the same side was covered in snow. Great. Yugi's gonna be disappointed. I dragged it inside, sat down and moped.

            Ra, the only thing I can think about is you, Seto. Flashbacks of earlier events keep awakening my mind. When Pegasus brought your evils back from the shadow realm…I remember hearing you call my name during that duel. It was the very inspiration I needed to defeat the other you. And after the duel, I was able to hold your deck…I could feel how much of your heart you had put into it. Amazing how much I learned of you just from your deck.

            I also remember when you dueled me in front of Pegasus' castle. You threatened Yugi's heart with the thought of you being knocked off the castle. My other self is very sentimental…but I can read you better. You wouldn't just send yourself to death like that. Though you could have been injured badly, I know you wouldn't be killed like that. You would never give up on Mokuba. I knew you were testing Yugi's naiveté. Poor Yugi wouldn't have believed me if I told him.

            I looked back at the pathetic tree. It really was a mess. Well, I suppose a little bit a magic couldn't hurt.. I summoned the image of the original tree and focused it on the damaged one. It worked. I can't believe it worked. Kaiba, you may not know it, but you help me even if you're not here. Yugi wanted me to decorate it too…It can't hurt to try, right? Picking up the shiny ornaments is amusing. I set up the tree in the corner of the shop, where Yugi instructed me to. He also told me to first wind this shiny stuff around it. It looks easy enough….I think I just need a ladder…or shadow magic. I chose the latter and floating is relatively easy. I stuffed one end of the decoration into the branches towards the top and circled it down to the end.

            It looks good enough. I still don't get the part about the tree decorating but it does look good. My other self also mentioned lights. That box must be it. I opened it and it was a tangle of green wire and multicolored lights. I wound that around the pine tree too. So, all that's missing is the ornaments. Yugi has so many…how cute, duel monsters ones too! I picked up a blue eyes white dragon one. It brings up the memories of the first time the big five tried to delete us…your dragons are so beautiful, you know that? But why? Why does it have to be you who captivates me now? Ever since Dartz dueled us…something has changed. When I caught you from your fall..the sensation was immediate… it was magical almost. Your true nature was revealed to me and…it was something about you. I shook my head. What is with me these days? I hung up the ornaments carefully and evenly spread on the branches. I reached for the last few and caught two in my hand. Kuriboh and Blue eyes. How ironic. My own ka monster and yours. Well, I might as well hang them up.

Seto…gods Seto, do you know how boring my life would be without you? It would be literally lifeless. You. You're that beautiful flash of lightning that terrifies and thrills me at the same time. Seto, you light up and interrupt my dull, grey skies. I don't know what this feeling is. No, I cannot say I love you yet. I really don't understand what I feel for you. It's making me restless. I have to do something about it, but what? Kidnapping you would only make you hate me.

            I continued decorating the tree. Finally, I was ready to put the star on top. I looked back at my work and smiled. It looks like any other tree I've seen in town. I'm rather proud of myself. But still, I can only think of one person. This really isn't what's supposed to occupy my mind when it's almost Christmas. Which reminds me that I have to get presents for people. I've got plushies for most people. A Dark Magician for Yugi. I know he'll love it.

            But what could I give Kaiba? I needed time to think. I looked at my puzzle. It wouldn't contain any answers. Would it? I could look around in my soul room. I returned into the puzzle and looked around. The complicated maze was still there but a few rooms had rearranged themselves in front of me. I opened all the doors. What the hell is this supposed to mean? A Blue eyes card? …Egypt!? And my puzzle? I think I must be going insane.

…Wait. That blue eyes. It is the one, isn't it! I know now what I should do. I shall lead you on a chase..around the world. Perhaps in the next few days I'll know what I'm feeling now. Prepare yourself Seto, this won't be easy. I know you won't come willingly. I might have to use a little, persuasion…

Lol so that's chapter one. Insanity ensues. Yami is a bit OOC and you can call him obsessive. But, I noticed in my other fic that his personality was more like a little kid because I'm drawing CWM and pharaoh looks young there. Anyhoo, I don't need flames. It's hot enough in the summer.


End file.
